Chapter 1/Typhuss being looked at
In the med bay Doctor Harris is scanning Admiral Kira with her medical tricorder to see what happened to him down there when Colonel Dualla walks into the med bay. Report Doctor Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Doctor Harris. She closes her medical tricorder and looks at the Colonel. I've ran every scan I could think of but they don't explain what happened to the Admiral down on the surface Doctor Harris says as she looks at Colonel Dualla. Admiral Kira sits up and looks at the Colonel and Doctor. I had a vision of Laurel Lance being killed by Damien Darhk says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. Doctor Harris looks at her medical tricorder and scans him again. Hmm, it looks like your brain waves have been heighten by 150% but its the part that's not tapped into by humans Doctor Harris says as she looks at them. Colonel Dualla looks at her. Hang on are you telling me that the Admiral can see into the future? Colonel Dualla asked as she looks at Doctor Harris. She shakes her head. No, not just the future but into an alternate reality Doctor Harris says as she looks at them. Typhuss is shocked by this. There has to be a way to stop these visions says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. She looks at him. I've been pouring over SG-1 mission logs and I think I came across something that may help me with how to treat you, do you remember the Goa'uld Nirrti and her DNA alterations to the people in sector 345 Doctor Harris says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yes I do says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. She looks at her medical scans and compared them to the scans of Jonas that the late Doctor Fraiser took and they were an exact match, Typhuss is shocked about this. It can't be says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. The medical data doesn't lie Typhuss but I won't stop until I find a way to cure you Julia says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I know, Colonel Dualla take me back to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Julia then at Colonel Dualla. She nods and taps her combadge. Dualla to bridge set course for the jumpgate Colonel Dualla says as she walks out of sickbay. The Athena jumps to warp. Back in the void the Athena emerges from the jumpgate and approaches the Midway Space Station for decon before resuming course for the Milky Way Galaxy. On the bridge the crew is looking at the station on the viewer. This is Lieutenant Colonel Anastasia Dualla of the USS Athena requesting permission to dock for decontamination before resuming our course for the Milky Way galaxy Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the viewer. Acknowledge Athena proceed to docking bay 23 an officer on board the station says over the com. She looks at Commander Tanner at the helm. In guest quarters Typhuss looks out at the docking bay of Midway and is kinda surprised by seeing the bay of the station as he walks out of the quarters and meets up with Colonel Dualla who is heading to the docking hatch. Admiral what's wrong? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Nothing says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him. If you're wondering why we're here at the station is due to the protocols for decontamination while in Pegasus the IOA before it was broken up established that protocol and we've been running with that ever since Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at her and remembers the IOA how they wanted to make peace with the Xindi, Der'kal, and the Terran Empire during those three wars. I know, its good that the IOA was shut down it was time for a change says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She nods at him. If you ask me people are a lot happier without the IOA around says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him. I can tell that sir Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him as their at the airlock as the doors pressurizes and the lights changes from red to green and Dualla opens to door as Typhuss's grandfather walks on board the ship with the decon teams. Sir says Typhuss as he looks at his grandfather. Anastasia stands at attention. Admiral Halliwell sir what are you doing on board the station sir Colonel Dualla says as she standing at attention. He looks at them. Well I was doing a tour of the space station seeing how I've been in captive by the Romulans for 50 years, and wanted to see what improvements we've made with our technology and by seeing what we've done I'm impressed just not impressed about this battlecruiser we're not military like Admiral Halliwell says as he is looking around the Athena. Typhuss looks at his grandfather. Things have changed since you were in Starfleet, we are at war with the Wraith and we need ships like this we are facing dangerous aliens says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. His grandfather looks at him. We can win the war without these ships Admiral Halliwell says as he walks away. Anastasia looks at the Admiral. What's his issue? Anastasia asked as she looks at the admiral. He looks at her. He doesn't like these ships, he's wrong we need them and their firepower says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him. He is wrong we do need them because our regular ships are getting hammered by the Wraith at every turn Anastasia says as she looks at the Admiral. I love my grandfather, things have changed this isn't the Starfleet he knows and these ships can help us win the war says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She nods at him. In the briefing room both Anastasia and Typhuss are briefing Admiral Halliwell on the situation in the Pegasus Galaxy. No one believes that the Wraith are coming back and a number of planets have been attacked by the Wraith we are doing every thing to stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. He looks at them. What about our contact a Wraith named Todd? Admiral Haliiwell says as he looks at the padd. He's been gone for seven months now the last I heard his forces were in bad shape and for the past three weeks we have been trying to get in touch with him so far nothing says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. He pushes that padd aside and look at his grandson. I've been reviewing the USS Kingston's mission logs and I'm kinda shocked that you put down the IOA Typhuss and I was looking forward to work with them from what I could gather from their files Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at his grandson. You didn't know the IOA like I did and two years before you came back one of their members wanted to kill me during the takeover of Starbase Atlantis we're better off without them it was time for a change they were arrogant, selfish, greedy, close minded and xenophobic control freaks and I'm happy they are not around says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. He looks at him. We need them right now they know more about the Wraith then anyone we've got in Homeworld Command and I've read the reports and you didn't need to put her in prison Typhuss, I'm gonna talk to the President about reinstating the IOA that will be all you two Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at his grandson and Colonel Dualla. They leave the briefing room as Typhuss has another vision this time of the Athena's destruction in a fight against a Wraith Hive ship, and then his friend Laurel being murdered by Damien. Sir are you all right? Anastasia says as she looks at Typhuss. It happened again and I have to contact General Carter to tell her we have a problem says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. On the bridge both Colonel Dualla and Admiral Kira are at the main viewer showing the office on board the Hammond of General Samantha Carter. What did you see this time Typhuss? Sam asked Typhuss. He looks at her. The Athena getting destroyed by a Wraith Hive ship and we have another problem my grandfather wants to reinstate the IOA says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the viewscreen. She turns in her chair. Why would he do that he must know how much they aren't that smart the only one on there that I had respect for was John's long lost sister General Carter says on the screen. He doesn't understand how they were when they were around and I'm not going to turn the clock back to how things were back then he is going to talk to the President, so you better call the President Sam I'm not going to let him destroy my work this is what I wanted for years and I'm on my way back to Earth right now says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the viewscreen. The Athena jumps to slipstream after getting checked out by the station's decon teams.